The invention relates to new and useful improvements in delivery boots for pneumatic delivery systems used on cultivators or the like for the delivery of grain and/or granular fertilizer or other comminuted materials.
Conventional systems entrain the material in air under pressure which discharges with some considerable force thus causing the seed or comminuted material to bounce under certain circumstances and scatter undesirably.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by delivering the air under pressure with the entrained material, to an expansion boot prior to discharge with the boot including means to relieve the air pressure and thus allow the seed or other material to be deposited by gravity rather than by air pressure. This not only evens up the flow of material to the discharge but also prevents bouncing and scattering of the seed or material.